Recently, with increase of the number of portable terminal units such as a cellular phone and the number of Internet users, various apparatuses and methods for providing information based on cable/wireless communication networks have been provided. In this respect, information collected by a record tool on a web, a phone, and a still camera has been conventionally provided to information users through a web site. Alternatively, information collected on on-line or off-line has been provided to information users through a web site after editing and processing steps.
FIG. 1 is a comparison table of conventional sites that provide information users with information.
Referring to FIG. 1, respective sites are constituted in such a manner that a small number of specified persons provide information with a limited theme, and a separate editing means for editing and processing information is required even in case of information obtained by a number of unspecified persons.
In other words, to open information and materials obtained by the public for a number of unspecified information users, it is necessary to edit the information using a separate editing program mounted on a personal computer (PC). Alternatively, it is necessary to request expert editing institutes such as Internet company, in which specialists edit information using an editing equipment, to edit corresponding information. In this case, separate expenses have been required.
Furthermore, even in case of news collected by a small number of specified persons such as news reporters not the public, the news are collected for a constant time period and then opened or transmitted to a number of information users at one time through a separate editing step. In this case, a problem arises in that the respective news cannot be provided in real time.
That is, after real-time information such as news flash or event accident is collected, edited and processed, the information is provided to information users using a means such as web or E-mail at one time. For this reason, the time needed for an information user to receive corresponding information increases.
As described above, the related art method for providing information has several problems. That is, a problem arises in that it is difficult to provide customers who desire to obtain information of various kinds more quickly with such information, due to limitation in collecting and editing information. For this reason, the information users had to obtain limited information only. This makes the information users difficult to timely obtain the information, thereby reducing the value of news or information. Moreover, no methods for easily opening various kinds of information obtained by a number of unspecified persons have been suggested.